The New Guy
by audrina94
Summary: troy is new at east high. he instantly becomes friends with the gang. what new romances will live on? what new adventures will rise? what will they learn about each other they never knew? will things get dramatic or stay low? major troyella minor chaylor!
1. Chapter 1

It's a Monday morning like any other Monday the students at East high are walking through the door of the familiar high school. Going to their assigned homerooms everyone was hanging out with their friends. Except one new guy that was dreading his first day at the unfamiliar high school.

Troy walked into the doors of East high and into the office where he met the principal.

"Good morning, Mr. Bolton. We are glad you could join us this year. Here are your things. I hope you enjoy it here." Said principal Matsui

"Thanks." Said Troy

As Troy left he bumped into someone one his way to homeroom.

"I am so sorry." Said Troy as he got up.

"No Problem. I'm Chad." Said Chad as he stuck his hand out

"I'm Troy." Said Troy as he shook Chad's hand

"Cool, so you must be our new captain. So who's your homeroom?" Asked Chad as the two boys walked to their class

"Ms. Darbus." Said Troy

"Cool, I have her too. I want you to meet my friends. Zeke, and Ryan, guys this is Troy. Troy these are the guys." Said Chad as they stopped in front of three boys standing in the hallway.

"Hey, nice to meet the three of you." Said Troy and they all shook hands as they walk off to homeroom. The day went well now it's lunch time and the boys all sat down in the middle of the cafeteria as four girl came over and set down a stereo as they walked off to the very center of the cafeteria all wearing matching red and white jackets, short-shorts and sneakers. They all did a dance and once they were done the cafeteria went wild. The girls did a bow and went to sit down with the boys as Chad turned the stereo off

(Dance in profile).

"Hey guys." Said a brunette as the other three girls, a blonde, a red head, and an African American said hi as well.

"Hey, this is Troy. Troy this is Gabriella, Sharpay Zeke's girlfriend, Rachel Ryan's girlfriend, Taylor my girlfriend and." Said Chad

"Hey, nice to meet you." Said Gabriella

"You too." Said troy as they smiled at each other.

"So new dance?" Asked Ryan with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I came up with it last night and wanted to test it out. That's why we weren't in homeroom." Said Gabriella

"You came up with that last night and already you four know it. That's amazing. At least we know we'll have a great dance team Friday for the game." Said Zeke

"Yeah, and the best cheer leaders too." Said Rachel

"Yeah, so you got a cheer to make us want to win?" Asked Ryan

"Always do." Said Sharpay

"So, Troy you the new captain keeping my teams from practicing?" Asked Gabriella with a playful glare but Troy did not know.

"Yeah I am I did not mean to get you mad." Said Troy

"It's fine. I can see why they talk." Said Gabriella with a smirk as troy just grinned at her.

"So, you four on the dance and cheer leading teams, cool." Said Troy looking at the four girls.

"Yeah, and we are just about leaving." Said Taylor

"Why?" Asked Ryan

"Practice." Said Rachel giving Gabriella the signal.

Gabriella got on top of the table the whole cafeteria went silent.

"Cheer leading and Basketball let go." Said Gabriella as the two team said bye to their friends and walked off to the gym. Once they got their they all changed and went to the gym and saw coach Bolton there waiting for them.

"Thank you Ms. Montez. You always get them here on time." Said coach Bolton

"No problem coach. Alright let's get ready for Friday people. And no messing with my squad again boys." Said Gabriella as she glared at the boys as they walked off to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week both team practiced for the big game on Friday, along with a lot of flirting between Gabriella and Troy, but nobody minded they want the two to get together. Now tonight is the game against West High and everyone is pumped up for the game and the after party. But before that they have to practice one last to time.

With the girls

"So what are we wearing our cheer outfits or shorts?" Asked Michelle from the squad

"Cheer outfits." Said Gabriella as they began to practice.

**With the guys**

"So, you ready for your first game as a wildcat?" Asked Zeke

"Yeah, can't wait." Said Troy as they continued to practice.

After practice everyone got to go home since they had a game that night, so the school got a half day. Everyone went home to get ready for the game for a game that was to start in just 3 hours.

"So, you ready to kick some ass on the dance floor tonight ladies?" Asked Taylor

"You know it. Now come on the game starts in 2 hours we need to get ready." Said Rachel

All four girls got ready to meet their team in the gym in an hour.

All the girls were wearing their uniforms (pic in profile). Their hair was down with hot pink highlights, and their tennis shoes. An hour later they were at the gym waiting for the game to start when the guys came out and walked to them.

"Hey hot stuff." Said Troy as he walked up to Gabriella and grabbed her waist.

"Hey sexy." Said Gabriella as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in she stopped him.

"What?" asked troy confused

"Win the game and I might let you." Said Gabriella as she kissed his cheek and walked off to the other guys and Troy followed her.

"So, you guys gonna win?" Asked Sharpay

"You gonna dance us there?" Asked Ryan

All the girls look at each other then grinned.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Said the cheerleaders

"THEN WE"LL WIN!" Said the basketball team

Then it was time for the game to start. At half time the wildcats were in the lead by 19 points so it was going to be impossible for the other team to win.

"Now give it up for your favorite cheerleading team." Said principal Matsui

The girls walked by the guys and they all winked at each other, the girls got on the court and into place to dance/cheer (video in profile).

"LET"S GO WILDCATS!" Yelled the team as they went back to the side lines. As they walked by Troy smacked Gabriella's ass and she smirked at him, telling him she didn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Then they continued the game and after 30 minutes it was over with a win for East high by 21 points. Everyone left to go to the after party except the gang they were all going together. They all changed and met back up. The girls wearing mini skirts and tight halter tops, the guys wearing jeans and t-shirts.

"So we are taking Chad's SUV like always right?" Asked Rachel

"Yeah we have no other car." Said Zeke

They all walked out to Chad's car and got in.

Chad & Taylor-front seat, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Rachel middle seats and Gabriella & Troy in the back seat. They pulled out and started to drive to the party.

"So, I won where's my reward?" Asked Troy flirtatiously in Gabriella's ear

"Let me think." Said Gabriella as she leaned in and kissed Troy passionately and he returned it, while making out Troy pulled Gabriella into his lap they started kissing again after a while needing air they pulled apart. Troy started kissing her neck and she just bit her bottom lip so she didn't make any noise then Troy started back up to her lips and started kissing her again. He trialed his kisses down to her neck and she let out a small and quiet gasp as he started to nip at her neck. Then she let out a moan to tell Troy he hit he sensitive spot which he continued to suck and nip at for a while until he looked down and was satisfied with what he saw he left his mark on her for everyone to see then kissed her one last time.

"Now everyone will know your mine." Said Troy with a grin

"Am I yours?" Asked Gabriella with a smirk

"Yes, if you say yes to my next question. Will you officially be my girlfriend?" Asked Troy a little nervous which Gabriella caught onto so she smiled a genuine smile then she kissed him as the car stopped.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." Said Gabriella

"Good now I can give you this." Said troy as he pulled out a T-necklace and put it on her as everyone got out of the car. The gang looked over at the new couple and smiled as they saw them holding hands.

"So, you two finally together. If not you have issues with the necklace and that hickey. Damn." Said Ryan as the girls looked at Gabriella's necklace and her hickey. Gabriella looked in the mirror to see the damage and just rolled her eyes at Troy who was smirking at her.

"And to your question yes we are together, and yes he gave me the necklace and this hickey." Said Gabriella as she pointed to the thing on her neck.

"He must be good because we were only in that car 20 minutes." Said Zeke

"A lot can happen in 20 minutes trust me, the girls and I should know." Said Sharpay

" Sharpay!" Said all three girls

"I thought we talked about this nothing happened, and if something did never speak of it." Said Taylor

"What are you girls going on about?" Asked Chad

"Nothing!" Said the four girls

"Let's go have some fun." Said Rachel

"Remember 1 hour, and only three drinks. We still have to go to my house, plus mom's gone for the rest of the month she said do anything. Just no cops and no babies from any of us." Said Gabriella as she looked at the guys as she said the last part they all put on an innocent look and the girls rolled their eyes at their boyfriends.

"Okay 1 hour that means at 8 meet back at the car. Got it?" Asked Ryan and everyone just nodded and went inside.


End file.
